The present invention relates to a wheel suspension arrangement and, more particularly, to an independent wheel suspension for motor vehicles, especially a rear wheel suspension for passenger motor vehicles. A wheel carrier for each of the respective rear wheels is supported by way of upper and lower wishbones and is guided by way of a track rod which, offset with respect to the steering axis determined by the articulation of the upper and lower wishbones on the wheel carrier, is pivotally attached to the carrier and extends generally in a transverse direction of the vehicle. The wheel carrier being pivotable under an influence of longitudinal forces acting on the respective wheel, about an instantaneous center of rotation, present in a side view of the wheel suspension, by virtue of the fact that an elastic resilience is provided in at least one of the connections of the wishbones to a portion of the body of the vehicle.
Wheel suspension arrangements of the aforementioned type have been proposed which includes double wishbones rear axles in, for example, racing cars and sports cars. In these proposed suspensions, since comfort is only of minor concern, the bearing or connection points of the track rod and wishbones to the body of the vehicle as well as to the wheel carrier are constructed so as to be relatively hard. Additionally, with racing and sports cars, it is desirable to have relatively hard bearing or connection points since the intent is to have as rapid as possible a build-up of lateral, starting, and braking forces. By virtue of the provision of bearing points having a relatively hard construction, the connections between wishbones and the wheel carrier and vehicle body are all relatively rigid so that the lateral, starting, and braking forces noted above have little efect in altering the kinematics of the axle. Consequently, when deciding upon a positioning of the track rod, it is basically necessary to ensure only that the wheel maintains the desired track when its suspension is deflected through its full travel path.
On the other hand, if comfort factors are to be taken into consideration in the construction of a wheel suspension of the aforementioned double wishbone type, it is necessary to provide elastic mounting means in the bearing points or connections formed between the wishbones and the wheel carrier and the vehicle body. Preferably, elastic mountings are provided in the points of articulation of the wishbone and, if appropriate, also at the point of articulation of the track rod to the wheel carrier and vehicle body. As a result of the provision of elastic mountings, the track rod and wishbones move with and relative to one another under the forces which are encountered during a normal driving of a motor vehicle thereby resulting in track changes which may impair the handling characteristics of the vehicle during, for example, starting, braking, and also during changes of load.